


Permanent

by megmeg_aka_meg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, human!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megmeg_aka_meg/pseuds/megmeg_aka_meg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Визит Стайлза в тату-салон Дерека. Написано на заявку с феста по этим артам: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/7/2/3/2723819/thumb/78219040.jpg<br/>http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/7/2/3/2723819/thumb/78219049.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent

Колокольчик на входной двери противно звякнул, выводя Дерека из дремотного ступора. Он непроизвольно вздрогнул и пролил уже остывший кофе себе на джинсы. «Ебать…», вяло пронеслось в голове. Пришлось заставить себя встать и посмотреть на доску, на которой были записаны клиенты. Понедельник, Дерек посмотрел на часы, одиннадцать утра. Странно.  
В помещении, служившем и приемной и кабинетом, у стойки администратора стоял паренек, еще совсем мальчишка, явно школьник. Нелепый ежик, делавший его еще младше, проницательные карие глаза, сейчас жадно скользившие по его, Дерека, телу, рассматривая татуировки, пирсинг в соске. На последнем пункте на щеках проступил румянец, сделав россыпь родинок выразительней.  
«И ради этого я проснулся? Блядь, и джинсы изгваздал…», Дерек нацепил дежурную улыбку.  
\- Чем могу вам помочь?  
\- Я хочу сделать татуировку! – буркнул подросток.  
\- Надеюсь, вам есть уже восемнадцать? Иначе мне потребуется разрешение от кого-нибудь из ваших родителей.  
Паренек вытащил из кармана удостоверение личности. А вот теперь надо принять решение. Только идиот не поймет, что оно поддельное. Пацану от силы семнадцать. С одной стороны, формальности соблюдены. С другой, все зависит от родителей. Меньше всего Дереку нужны разбирательства с участием полиции. Он все еще был на контроле у специального совета, и возвращение в тюрьму, пусть и окружную, не входило в его планы на будущее.  
Но скоро платить аренду, и это был не первый подросток в его практике, мечтавший испортить себе кожу.  
\- Вы уже знаете, что вы хотите? И куда?  
\- Да. Череп, вот сюда, - мальчишка шлепнул себя по плечу.  
\- Ну что же, выбирайте, - Хейл сердито швырнул на стойку каталог с разного рода мрачными сюжетами: воронье, гробы, черепа, раны. – Рисунки даны в натуральную величину, цена указана рядом. Можно внести изменения, но будет дороже. И я обязан напомнить – избавиться от этого можно будет, только удалив верхний слой кожи. Надеюсь, это обдуманное решение. Сделаем сегодня – завтра я уже ничего не смогу изменить.  
Подросток только кивнул, явно стараясь отделаться от Дерека, и сразу погрузился в изучение ассортимента. Теперь оставались только два фактора: он может не найти подходящей картинки, либо в процессе выбора передумать совсем.  
\- Выберете – зовите, - пробурчал устало Хейл и ушел к себе в подсобку в надежде употребить-таки кофе по назначению.  
Дерек глотнул остывшую жидкость, похожую на помои, из чашки, его передернуло. Он резко выплеснул содержимое в раковину. Слишком резко – жидкость неудачно срикошетила, украсив его джинсы еще одним пятном.  
\- Твою мать…, - прорычал он. Налил все же свежего кофе из кофеварки, насыпал сахар, сел на стул, размешал сахар, откинулся на спинку, поднес чашку к носу, втянул аромат, прикрыл глаза и собрался сделать, наконец, первый неторопливый глоток за утро.  
\- Эй! – донеслось из соседнего помещения, - Я выбрал!  
«Ебаный в рот», Хейл даже не попытался скроить любезную улыбку или изобразить профессионализм, оставив чашку в подсобке. Клиенту было, похоже, наплевать на такие мелочи.  
\- Как вы думаете, вот это вот подойдет?  
Дерек даже задумался на мгновение, что парень имеет в виду. Ни одной мысли в голову не пришло, поэтому все же решился спросить:  
\- В смысле?  
\- Вы ведь художник. По размеру там, чтобы композиция была удачной. Еще я сомневаюсь – я хотел черно-белую, но тут такие языки пламени, яркие, красивые, но я не уверен, что мне пойдет. Ярко красный, через оранжевый переходящий в желтый, как вы думаете, это нормально будет с моим цветом кожи?  
Все это время докучливый клиент терзал папку с рисунками, пытаясь приложить интересующий его рисунок к щеке и рассмотреть эту композицию в зеркало. Рисунок был ближе к корешку, поэтому страницу пришлось согнуть, видно было, что парень честно пытается не заламывать бумагу, но упругая страница все время распрямлялась, но он и тут нашелся, придержав ее кончиком языка.  
Дерек даже дышать забыл, наблюдая за этим цирком и пытаясь осознать то, что сказал этот сопляк. За три года, что он работал в этом бизнесе, ему впервые встретился человек, озабоченный тем, насколько цвет татуировки подойдет к оттенку кожи. И это при том, что женщины составляли почти половину его клиентов.  
\- Чувак, тебе решать. Моя задача – сделать это симметрично и аккуратно. Но тело твое, и тебе с этим жить. Я не хочу отвечать за то, что мое чувство прекрасного отличается от твоего.  
Парнишка как-то сник, потупил глаза, и Дерек уже мысленно хлопал в ладоши, что пацан сейчас соскочит с крючка, и можно будет вернуться наконец-то к горячему… ну, почти горячему кофе. Оказалось, что тот просто копил энергию перед следующим подходом:  
\- Я просто давно хотел, изучал вопрос. Какие они бывают, эти татуировки. Краски разные. Как правильно подбирать. Куда лучше делать, куда больней всего. И где-то прочитал, что цветные иногда не сочетаются с цветом кожи…  
\- Ты точно читал про татуировки, а не про перманентный макияж? – не выдержал и прервал поток слов Дерек.  
Подросток вскинул голову и покраснел. Из чего Хейл мог сделать вывод, что собеседник излишне увлекся при изучении теории. Пока парень набирал воздух, чтобы выдать ему очередную порцию ненужной информации, Дерек успел задать самый главный вопрос:  
\- Ну что, делаем? Или еще подумаешь?  
\- Что ж по-вашему, я зря с уроков сбежал? Делаем, конечно.  
Дерек закатил глаза, даже не пытаясь скрыть этого от клиента. Поднял секцию стойки, приглашая войти в ту часть, которая считалась кабинетом.  
\- Заходи, пока не передумал.  
Пацан вздрогнул, пару секунд переминался и в тот момент, когда Дерек уже снова понадеялся, что проблема готова решиться без его вмешательства, сделал шаг вперед.  
\- Садись сюда, - Дерек постелил пеленку на кресло. Привычным движением он поставил ширму, отгораживая рабочее место от приемной. Вышел в подсобку, выбрал на компьютере нужное изображение, распечатал на прозрачной пленке трафарет, тщательно вымыл руки. Надел белую медицинскую куртку, резиновые перчатки и вернулся к креслу. – Приступим. Снимай футболку.  
Парень вскочил, нервными движениями, умудрившись по пути запутаться головой в вороте, чуть не порвав, выпутался из одежды. Напрягся, сморщил нос и попытался незаметно понюхать свою подмышку. После чего, видимо, не удовлетворенный результатом, стал тереть подмышки футболкой. Заметил на себе пристальный взгляд Дерека, покраснел и сел было обратно, но хозяин мастерской сжалился над пацаном, потратившим не один вечер в интернете на изучение матчасти.  
\- Иди сюда.  
Дерек любил свою работу. Начав когда-то от безысходности, он со временем увлекся, разобрался с нужными разделами анатомии, испытывал особое удовольствие, когда удавалось вписать изображение в рисунок тела. Когда движения только подчеркивают татуировку, а не портят ее.  
\- На каком плече – правом или левом?  
Подросток без слов шлепнул ладонью по правой руке. Дерек кивнул и повернул клиента лицом к большому зеркалу, висящему на стене. Он также молча приложил пленку с трафаретом к указанному плечу. Парень автоматически встал вполоборота к отражению, шумно вдохнул и раскрыл рот.  
\- Смотри. Что касается композиции – при татуировке на плече самое важное – выбрать высоту. Если центр изображения придется на самую выпуклую точку дельтовидной мышцы, - Дерек ощутимо ткнул в это место, а потом большим и указательным пальцами обвел ту самую дельтовидную мышцу, которую большинство и называет словом «плечо», - изображение невольно окажется растянутым в центре, как под лупой. При достаточно выраженной мускулатуре и полном отсутствии подкожного жира – твой случай, - для наглядности Хейл ощутимо прихватил щепотью гладкую тонкую кожу, - очень сложно выбрать место, чтобы разместить изображение и не исказить его. Направим рисунок вперед, - трафарет сдвинулся, следуя за его словами, - низ рисунка слишком заедет на бицепс, и в том месте, где проходит граница между дельтовидной и бицепсом, рисунок будет в зоне максимальной подвижности, - Дерек сжал предплечье и сделал несколько движений рукой оторопевшего подростка, что сразу стало видно, о чем идет речь. – Заехать на трицепс почти невозможно, поэтому мы расположим рисунок вот здесь. Поиграй-ка мышцами немного!  
Дерек увлекся, и не заметил, как последняя просьба заставила его клиента довольно улыбнуться. Безошибочный взгляд профессионала радовался попавшейся фактуре. Даже получится немного оживить языки пламени благодаря тому, что мышцы у парня такие подвижные и хорошо выделяются. Но не слишком перекаченные. Значит, не склонны к резкому изменению объема, и череп не будет «надувать щеки». Он достал из нагрудного кармана рабочей куртки маркер и сделал едва заметные отметки на коже и на трафарете. И еще раз тщательно рассмотрел, не упустил ли он что-нибудь. Парень вдруг резко замер. Дерек с трудом отвлекся от плеча и перевел взгляд на ошалевшее лицо подростка. Тот с ужасом смотрел на него, а Хейл сообразил, что он практически держит того в объятиях, прижимаясь небритой щекой к голой лопатке.  
Пришлось резко выпрямиться и, надеясь, что пацан не заметит его смущения, пробормотать:  
\- Вот увидишь, получится очень здорово. Удачный выбор рисунка, поздравляю!  
Подросток неуверенно улыбнулся и начал бочком отходить то ли к креслу, то ли к выходу из салона. И теперь, когда фронт работ был ясен, Дереку вдруг очень захотелось довести начатое до конца. Что-то было в этом правильное, хоть на первый взгляд образ этого мальчишки и не вязался с пылающим черепом. К счастью, тому, видимо, тоже уже захотелось увидеть, как оно будет смотреться на его коже. То, как он неуверенно сел в кресло, не решаясь откинуться на спинку, расстроило Дерека. Надо же было настолько не выспаться и так увлечься. А парень смотрел ему в глаза испуганно и с надеждой, как, впрочем, смотрят почти все в первый раз. Вот только в природе его испуга Хейл не был уверен. «Блядь, совсем нехорошо вышло…», но привычка не терять лицо сработала и здесь. Он ободряюще улыбнулся:  
\- Сейчас обработаю кожу, перенесу рисунок, и начнем. Аллергия есть на что-нибудь?  
\- Нет, а это тут при чем?  
\- Есть краски обычные, есть гипоаллергенные.  
\- Не, нет вроде ни на что.  
\- Хорошо, гипоаллергенные я не люблю: цвета не те, да и бить дольше приходится.  
\- Бить? – выдохнул пацан как-то уже совсем жалобно.  
\- Набивать. Профессиональный жаргон.  
\- А, - вроде облегченно снова выдохнул тот.  
\- Тебя как зовут, кстати?  
\- С-стайлз…  
\- А меня Дерек, и давай на «ты»! Значит так, смотри: новая игла, срок годности, - профессионализм пришел на смену неловкости. Дерек демонстративно вскрыл упаковку, вставил новую иглу в машинку. Заставил Стайлза усесться поудобней. – Готов?  
Парень кивнул, Дерек надел на лицо маску, поправил очки и наклонился с машинкой в руках.  
После первых секунд, когда мастер присматривался к поведению клиента, а клиент приспосабливался к крайне неприятным ощущениям на плече, процедура проходила ровно, под умиротворяющее жужжание машинки. Дерек погрузился в работу, нашел удобное положение для запястья. Радовался, что объект попался не дерганый и терпеливый. И не плакса, как некоторые. Симпатичный пацан. Высокий, сложен хорошо. Странно, что пришел сюда. Как показывает опыт, в этом возрасте татуировка появляется все же, чтобы что-то кому-то доказать, почувствовать себя взрослым. Хотелось спросить, но он не психоаналитик. И не факт, что знание этих проблем сделает его, Дерека, существование легче. Возможно, он еще раскается, что пустил парня дальше стойки. Какое странное имя – Стайлз. Наверняка, ник. Интересно, а настоящее имя? Да, плевать, молчит и не капризничает, и ладно. Благодушные рассуждения были прерваны неожиданным и громким:  
\- А маска зачем?  
От неожиданности Дерек вздрогнул, игла вошла в кожу до ограничителя, пробившись, очевидно, до какого-то нерва, потому что клиент резко дрыгнулся, чуть не пустив под откос проделанную работу.  
Хейл машинально придавил локтем грудь дергающегося подростка к креслу и прорычал, не фильтруя:  
\- Блядь, ты охуел?  
Оба замерли, подняли взгляды навстречу друг другу. Стайлз на правах младшего и слабого начал оправдываться первым:  
\- Ты не говорил, что надо молчать.  
\- Да в общем, можно и не молчать, - Дерек удивленно прислушался к себе, чего это вдруг он так дернулся. Наверное, бессонная ночь все же не прошла даром, - Не ожидал просто.  
\- Так зачем маска? Не надо меня так придавливать, я больше не буду шевелиться.  
Дерек осознал, что он все еще прижимал парня к спинке, немного отпустил руку, чтобы тут же услышать:  
\- Прикольно, а ты и при девчонках тоже ругаешься? А среди клиентов у тебя кого больше – мужчин или женщин? – Стайлз открыл рот, набирая воздуха для очередной серии вопросов.  
\- Маска – чтобы за разговорами не наплевать тебе в открытую рану, - мрачно пробурчал Дерек, размышляя, как он мог так ошибиться в этом клиенте. – И не части с вопросами, а то я задумаюсь, еще что-нибудь неправильно тебе тут нарисую.  
Парень захлопнул рот, Дерек вернулся к работе, удивляясь, какая у подростка богатая мимика. Девки небось пачками к нему бросаются. Скоро выпускной, наверное, уже запланирована потеря девственности в машине после бала. Хотя… Современная молодежь… Наверняка этот уже забыл, как был девственником. Какая нафиг разница, лишь бы у парня все сложилось по-человечески, не как у него самого. И он решил растопить возникший ледок отчуждения провокационным вопросом:  
\- Школу-то в этом году заканчиваешь?  
\- Не-а, в следующем, - брякнул тот, прежде чем догадался, что это мало соотносится с удостоверением личности. Дерек лишь устало промычал.  
\- Надеюсь, родители тебя так легко не расколют.  
\- Поверь, я и не такое скрывал от отца. Ну и я все же уже в том возрасте, когда он меня больше не моет в ванной, - сделал паузу, и зачем-то уточнил, - С уточками.  
На этом тема мытья плавно перешла в рассуждения о современных моющих средствах. Что думает Дерек по поводу нагрузки на окружающую среду в результате их использования. Дерек не думал по этому поводу ничего, но Стайлза это не расстроило, и он охотно начал делиться максимальным объемом информации на тему, пока Хейл не прервал поток сознания злым:  
\- Я все понял, можешь не продолжать!  
Стайлз распахнул рот, явно сообразив, что фраза «можешь не продолжать» имеет альтернативу «а можешь и продолжить», напоролся на уже достаточно свирепый взгляд Дерека и к удивлению последнего решил помолчать.  
Мастер продолжил колдовать над рукой парня в надежде на перерыв в шуме, в каком ему еще никогда не приходилось работать. Но он совершенно точно недооценил потребность Стайлза этот шум издавать.  
\- А эти рисунки ты сам рисовал? – Стайлз неопределенно мотнул подбородком в сторону стеллажа с альбомами, стараясь не шевелить рукой.  
А его собеседник проклял минуту, когда произнес роковые «можно и не молчать». Потому что сейчас остановить это извержение уже казалось невозможным. Но подросток сам сдал козырного туза Хейлу:  
\- А где ты научился делать татуировки? Необычная профессия.  
Дерек мысленно вскинул руки вверх в победном жесте, потому что вопрос, на который он обычно не любил отвечать, сегодня был как никогда кстати. И, постаравшись не выдать триумфа голосом, совершенно буднично сказал:  
\- В тюрьме.  
И замолчал, давая идее разрастись в голове парня. Он наконец-то погрузился в работу, клиент больше не дергался. А еще через пару минут и дышать начал через раз, обильно при этом потея. Видимо, сложил в одну кучу случайные объятия у зеркала, все свои знания про тюремный быт, наверняка почерпнутые из фильмов, уткнулся в вопрос «за что», побоялся задать его и теперь сидел и придумывал самые ужасные сценарии сначала про тюрьму, а потом и про то, что ждет его самого.  
Работа в тишине спорилась, жужжание машинки успокаивало. Запястье расслабилось и не требовало отдыха. И вот уже выглянули черные провалы глазниц, проявился оскал, а выше замерли пока бесцветные языки пламени. Стайлз проявлял чудеса выдержки с одной стороны и гибкости с другой, пытаясь рассмотреть, что получается, при этом старательно избегал малейших движений рукой. И все еще молчал.  
А Дерек снова дал слабину. Вместо того чтобы воспользоваться моментом, поскорей закончить работу и вернуться в вожделенную подсобку с удобным креслом и кофеваркой, он не удержался и показал парню при помощи зеркальца, что получается. И невольно засмотрелся на целое представление. Глаза, еще минуту назад вяло поблескивавшие любопытством, теперь лучились неподдельным восторгом. Губы каким-то невозможным образом пытались сложиться трубочкой и одновременно распахивались в широченной улыбке. А их хозяин набирал и набирал все больше воздуха в грудь, рискуя лопнуть.  
Не дожидаясь очередной порции болтовни, Дерек поторопился предложить:  
\- Контуры полностью готовы. Осталась работа с цветом, как насчет небольшого перерыва?  
Стайлз с трудом отвел глаза от зеркала и машинально кивнул, наверняка среагировав на интонацию, а не на слова. «Надо было подловить, глупость какую-нибудь спросить…», лениво пронеслось в уставшей голове Дерека.

***

В подсобке Дерек снял белую куртку, предчувствуя, что теперь жертвой кофе обязательно падет она, а запасную он оставил дома. И сразу поймал на себе взгляд Стайлза, пробегавший по контурам его татуировок и подолгу задерживавшийся на пирсинге в соске. Гостеприимно предложил клиенту кофе, про себя подумав, что пить этот напиток тому не стоит – и так слишком активный. И подросток действительно отказался, Дерек выдохнул, уж больно не любил эти игры в профессиональную сферу обслуживания, но тот, не заметив реакции хозяина, уточнил, что предпочел бы зеленый чай.  
Долгожданное свидание с кофе снова откладывалось. А так хотелось сесть, не торопясь выпить, заполировать эти минуты счастья редкой сигареткой.  
\- Ты пей, а то остынет, я сам могу приготовить, - и подросток, не замечая изменившегося взгляда Дерека, из которого ушло иногда лучше, иногда хуже скрываемое раздражение, нашел коробку с разными сортами чая и мигом сообразил, как добиться от кофеварки просто кипятка.  
Несмотря на обещание «бодрости с первого же глотка божественного напитка» на упаковке, Хейл с трудом подавил зевок и начал тереть лицо руками в попытке хоть как-то выйти из этого томного состояния.  
\- Нездоровый образ жизни? – ехидный голос сопляка тут же заставил забыть, что еще минуту назад его хотелось погладить по голове, по этому детскому ежику за способность быть нормальным человеком.  
Дерек зло рыкнул и пожалел, что не умеет метать молнии глазами:  
\- Нет, интересная книга попалась.  
На реакцию подростка стоило посмотреть. Вся его богатейшая мимика изображала словосочетание «разрыв шаблона». Хейл уже приготовился к гневной отповеди на вопрос: «Ты любишь/умеешь читать?». Но Стайлз все же удивил его. Потрясенное изумление сменилось вежливым интересом:  
\- Что за книга?  
\- Тебе рано еще, - огрызнулся невыспавшийся Дерек.  
\- Порнуха? Я думал, ее все же интересней смотреть…  
\- Рано, потому что ты не поймешь – мал еще.  
\- Хоть о чем? – начал предсказуемо канючить парень. Понятно было, что набор приемов, как добиться нужной информации от собеседника, отточен им до совершенства. И хотя потягаться с его любопытством было бы интересно, Хейл не захотел тратить скудную энергию на это:  
\- Про художника, ты, наверное, и фамилии-то не слышал.  
\- Давай, колись!  
\- Про Гойю.  
\- Фейхтвангера, что ли? – Стайлз так старался бросить эту короткую фразу небрежно. Как будто речь идет о книге, которую читал каждый школьник. Но было ясно, что ему ужасно льстит, что он может поддержать разговор.  
И впервые их взгляды встретились по-настоящему. Они всматривались друг в друга. Понимая, что первое впечатление было неверным. Что они оба до этого момента и не старались разглядеть друг в друге человека, а не деталь неинтересной схемы клиент – исполнитель.  
И, разумеется, шебутной подросток тут же испортил все своей торопливостью, потому как счел факт чтения одной и той же книги достаточно интимным, чтобы все же перейти к главному вопросу, волновавшему его последний час:  
\- А за что тебя… в тюрьму?  
Чего-то такого Дерек и ждал. Он продолжал смотреть в глаза Стайлзу, но очень надеялся, что человечность его взгляд покинула:  
\- Вот уж правильно сказано: «Сон разума рождает чудовищ», - подросток сжался, догадавшись – тактика использована неправильная, но деваться уже было некуда. – А ты не боишься услышать ответ? Например, я сел за убийство? Растление малолетних? Мальчиков, например.  
Ему показалось, что он увидел, как расширяются от ужаса зрачки в медово-карих глазах парня, между бровей залегла складочка, и даже кончик носа неуловимо поучаствовал в этой пантомиме. А потом Стайлз резко выдохнул, наклонил голову, глядя куда-то в себя, расслабился и заявил:  
\- Не боюсь! А если и скажешь, то соврешь, - и самодовольно улыбнулся.  
Дерек даже растерялся от безмерной наглости этого сопляка, но не удержался и повелся на провокацию «Задай вопрос, и у меня будет повод поумничать»:  
\- Почему ты так думаешь?  
\- Тебе лет двадцать пять, - и Стайлз заглянул в глаза Хейлу надеясь получить подтверждение, тот кивнул, - ты уже пару лет точно на свободе, а тогда все равно срок не тянет на особо тяжкие преступления. Даже если досрочно, - подросток явно пытался разглядеть, произвело ли такое знание предмета впечатление на собеседника, - И все-таки, за что?  
Дерек всматривался в лицо парня, такое живое. Глаза такого потрясающе теплого оттенка. Родинки, такие трогательные и вместе с тем привлекательные. Дерзкий вздернутый нос.  
\- Я ненавижу этот вопрос. Я отсидел. Это значит, что искупил в глазах общества свою вину. А этот вопрос не дает мне отделаться от прошлого. Но тебе я отвечу, потому что началось все это, когда мне тоже было шестнадцать, - Дерек задумался, какого хуя он распинается, наверняка эта попытка морализаторства проходит совершенно мимо цели. Но, в конце-то концов, кто задал вопрос? Пусть теперь слушает, - Я попал, что называется, в плохую компанию. Наркотики, грабежи, так – по мелочи. Да и я там больше тусовался, нежели участвовал во всем этом. А один раз почему-то и меня взяли с собой на дело. Не поверишь – первый раз, и задача была – куда уж проще: стоять на стреме. Ну и так получилось, что когда подъехал шериф на сигнал тревоги с заправки, которую как раз грабили мои друзья, я несколько перепугался и подавился жевачкой, свистнуть не получилось. И я отчаянно подставил подножку шерифу, чтобы задержать его. К слову, он так громко ругался, что все, кроме меня, благополучно сбежали. А меня поймал доблестный страж порядка, хоть у него и была сломана нога в двух местах после моей неудачной подножки…  
\- Оу, - оглушительно вскрикнул Стайлз, - так это из-за тебя папка три месяца прыгал на костылях?  
Пауза.  
Дерек преодолел расстояние между ними со сверхъестественной скоростью. Схватил парня за шею и грохнул спиной об стену. Переполнившие тело эмоции вышли наружу звериным рыком. Зато он наконец-то увидел страх в глазах подростка. Страх и непонимание. Но думать об этом было некогда. Челюсти все еще были сведены судорогой ярости, но он смог выдавить:  
\- Ебаный в рот.  
Стайлз открывал и закрывал рот, то ли не в силах вдохнуть после удара об стену, то ли ища слова, способные пробиться через его ужас наружу.  
\- Что ж ты, сученок, с поддельным удостоверением ходишь? Сын шерифа! Собирайся, поедем к доктору Дитону. Пускай срежет все, что уже нельзя убрать, - и Дерек больно схватил парня за руку, ткнув в пока черно-белый рисунок пальцем второй руки так, что тот взвизгнул. Подросток еще пооткрывал рот как рыба, прежде чем жалобно выдавить:  
\- Но, Дерек, доктор Дитон – ветеринар? – по его интонации было не совсем понятно, вопрос это или попытка напомнить о данном факте Дереку.  
\- Какая разница, с кого срезать лишнюю шкуру, а других знакомых врачей у меня в городе нет, так что…, - Хейл не удержался от многозначительной ухмылки, отпустил наконец-то горло парня, ожидая, как тот постарается сбежать из мастерской тут же.  
Но Стайлз медленно сполз по стенке и попытался вцепиться пальцами в волосы:  
\- Вот скажи мне, при чем тут мой отец? Почему каждый стремится напомнить мне, чей я сын. Я помню! Но как же меня задолбало все это. Почему все считают, что сын шерифа отличается от остальных моих одноклассников? Почему никто не думает о том, что я хочу так же, как и другие, ходить на вечеринки, получать разные оценки, пусть иногда и «D», сделать татуировку втихаря от родителей, трахаться в конце концов! Почему каждый считает своим долгом напомнить мне, что я сын шерифа?! – его глаза стали влажными от затаившихся злых слез, а зубы сомкнулись до скрипа.  
И Дерек растерялся. Впервые в жизни, наверное, не знал, что ему делать. Хотелось погладить Стайлза по голове, но вряд ли парня порадует такое. Хотелось обнять, защищая от мира вокруг, но это, во-первых, непрофессионально, во-вторых, пацан и так был немного напуган, а теперь, когда они оба до пояса раздеты… Дерек взял из кармана кожаной куртки пачку сигарет и зажигалку, сел на пол рядом со Стайлзом, закурил. А потом вдруг сразу понял, о чем надо говорить:  
\- Твой отец – единственный, кто пытался бороться за меня. Даже предоставленный адвокат сидел и весь процесс молчал. Я не понял, нахуя мне его назначили. Он даже ни разу ничего не спросил. А твой отец бился, доказывая мою невиновность, хоть и был единственным пострадавшим. И когда встал вопрос об условно-досрочном – он такую характеристику накатал… Роман…, - Дерек перевел дыхание, собрался с мыслями, - И вместо благодарности я порчу кожу его сына, заведомо нарушая закон.  
\- Дай закурить.  
Дерек без слов протянул пачку Стайлзу, терпеливо подождал, пока тот дрожащими пальцами вытянет сигарету, сам же поднес зажигалку. И невольно засмотрелся на своего клиента. Удивительное сочетание взрослых, уже таких сильных рук, ямочек на щеках, нелепой стрижки и такой глубокой мудрости в глазах. Трогательная россыпь родинок и старомодная хватка сигареты, выдающая опытного курильщика. Не удержался:  
\- Еще и куришь.  
\- Не-а, никогда не курил…  
Дерек глубоко затянулся, а потом смысл фразы дошел до него, и он раскашлялся, словно это была его, а не Стайлза, первая сигарета:  
\- Если я попаду в ад, в этом будешь виноват ты! – спорить и ругаться не хотелось, Дерек дотянулся до своей чашки, допивая снова остывший кофе. Он посмотрел на пылающий череп на плече непутевого клиента. Если и возвращаться в тюрьму, то хоть за дело.  
\- Ладно, пошли раскрашивать. Это не так долго.  
Стайлз неловко затушил окурок, так и не сделав толком ни одной нормальной затяжки.

***

Как ни странно, но теперь уже Дереку хотелось разобраться в небанальных мыслях подростка, а тот отмалчивался, отвечая односложно.  
Когда на плече начали полыхать языки пламени, Дерек отметил:  
\- Ты спрашивал, насколько подходит к цвету кожи, - посмотрел на опять покрасневшего парня, - не знаю, но с цветом глаз прикольно перекликается.  
И невольно засмотрелся, как карамельно-теплую радужку обрамляют немного более темные ресницы. К счастью, на этот раз клиент не заметил, что «художник» снова увлекся. Глядя в угол, он сердито буркнул:  
\- Заебись.  
На правах старшего хотелось доходчиво объяснить, что нехорошо так ругаться в присутствии взрослых, потом вспомнил, что и сам себе позволил лишнего. Зашел с другой стороны:  
\- А почему череп? И почему горящий?  
\- Горящий – потому что мозги вечно кипят, в любой момент вспыхнут. А череп – пусть у меня хоть что-то будет серьезное…  
Если бы Дерек был сильно старше и не помнил себя в школе, наверное, он бы отстал на этом. Но в голове его родилась теория, которую срочно захотелось проверить, и он не удержался:  
\- То есть она тебе не дала, потому что ты несерьезный? Или потому что ты сын шерифа?  
Похоже, что своим вопросом он точно попал в струю мыслей Стайлза:  
\- Не дала – я так далеко и не загадывал. Она рассталась со своим… И я решил позвать ее на бал в конце учебного года, - парень тяжело вздохнул, очевидно прокручивая их разговор с девушкой в голове, а потом вдруг резко подскочил, так что чуть не вырвал машинку из рук Дерека. – Блядь, - чуть было не схватился за место, куда пришелся, видимо, самый болезненный укол, но мастер успел перехватит его руку, - Откуда ты знаешь? И вообще, я про девушек ничего не говорил.  
\- Так что она сказала?  
Подросток пытался дергаться и размахивать руками, и Дереку невольно пришлось удерживать его, чтобы сберечь кабинет от погрома.  
\- Не дергайся, пожалуйста! Совсем чуть-чуть осталось.  
\- Да что она могла сказать? Что я неуравновешенный ребенок, не способный ни на один серьезный поступок… Много чего наговорила, - Стайлз сжал челюсти так, что одновременно проступили ямочки на щеках и желваки на челюсти. Это было такое потрясающее сочетание, что Дерек снова засмотрелся. А в голове мелькнула мысль, что девчонка, может, и не дура, но еще слишком близорука, чтобы рассмотреть за этой безумной шелухой потрясающую сердцевину.  
\- И ты из-за этого сразу решил попортить себе шкуру?  
\- Да… все сразу навалилось. Лучший друг влюбился. Совсем перестали с ним видеться. А мы чуть ли не с рождения всегда вместе. Лидия тоже вот, а я ее уже несколько лет люблю, и думал, что вот мой шанс. Да и почему попортить? Я вот слышал, как многие делают по татуировке на каждое важное событие в жизни.  
\- И какое же это событие в этот раз?  
\- Понимание, что я умру кинутым друзьями девственником, - Дерек уже собирался броситься в опровержение, но вовремя сообразил, что клиент шутит. Парень все больше нравился ему. И очень хотелось помочь ему решить проблемы. Вот только…  
\- Но ты ведь понимаешь, что татуировка не решит этих проблем? – в этом вопросе он вроде и подыгрывал шутке Стайлза, но внутри был предельно серьезен. Все, больше никогда он не купится на эти поддельные удостоверения. Мало того, что против законов прешь, так еще и с совестью сомнительные сделки почти каждый раз.  
\- Не парься, согласись – мне идет? – похоже было, что парень уже пожалел о своих откровениях и теперь пытался вернуть разговор в режим клиент-мастер.  
Дерек как раз закончил стирать лишнюю краску и выступившую кровь и жестом позвал Стайлза снова к зеркалу. Теперь, когда рисунок был непосредственно на коже, череп зажил новой жизнью. И мастер с удовлетворением отметил, что языки пламени действительно играют, как он и задумывал. Парень долго рассматривал свое плечо, сначала неподвижно, потом начал вертеть рукой, играть мускулами. Его лицо без купюр отражало мысли: как он переключается с неприятного разговора, как ему все больше нравится результат, судя по всему, превзошедший изначально задуманное. И снова наполнилось восторгом. А Дерек, глядя на эту улыбку, - не каждому дано так улыбаться - думал о том, что, может, не так был и неправ, решившись в этот раз на очередную сделку с совестью. 

***

Дереку с трудом удалось дать необходимые рекомендации по уходу а также получить плату за работу. Стайлз был уже во власти идей, что и как еще можно было бы сделать.  
\- Слушай, у меня родились еще идеи! Я не прощаюсь!  
\- Ну, если я не окажусь после всего этого в тюрьме, то буду рад видеть…  
Парень, казалось, обиделся:  
\- Я не допущу, чтобы ты там оказался из-за меня, - и тон его голоса совсем не вязался со словом «подросток».  
\- Тебе повезло с отцом. Но он слишком умен и наблюдателен, а других тату-салонов в нашем захолустье нет.  
\- Поверь, если что, про тебя я ему расскажу, как ты был непреклонен, что мне пришлось ехать в соседний город. И поздно возвращаться одному на моем не самом надежном «Джипе».  
\- Иди уже!  
\- А вот насчет пирсинга…  
Дерек напрягся. Такое случается, когда одна татуировка перерастает в полностью покрытое узорами тело. Да еще и увешанное металлом.  
\- Что насчет пирсинга? – в его голосе явно зазвучала угроза, но парень ее не услышал.  
\- А ты брови колол?  
\- Да.  
\- А язык?  
\- Разумеется, - с каждым ответом голос Дерека становился все более уставшим, пора это прекращать.  
\- А, а…, - Стайлз либо еще не придумал, о чем спросить, либо стеснялся, и Дерек постарался его опередить.  
\- Я все колол, даже «принца альберта» - если это то, о чем ты стеснялся спросить.  
Стайлз в который уже раз покраснел, раскрыл рот, то ли не зная, что сказать, то ли обрабатывая информацию. А потом его взгляд робко скользнул по Дереку в направлении ширинки и там остался. Хейл мысленно застонал, потому что в этот раз отпугнуть или смутить не получилось, наоборот, похоже, что он заинтересовал неуемного мальчишку еще больше.  
\- Прекращай уже фантазировать, - Стайлз вышел из ступора, коротко встретился глазами с Дереком, но снова и снова посматривал вниз, на застежку узких джинсов. 

***

Дверь за ранним клиентом хлопнула, оставив Дерека наедине с кофеваркой и не вполне понятными ему эмоциями.  
Прихлебывая из чашки наконец-то горячий кофе, хозяин мастерской задумчиво раскрыл альбом с эскизами, нашел нужный лист, рассматривая пылающий череп. Хорошая работа. Почти не сомневаясь, он вынул из альбома лист и порвал на мелкие кусочки. Все же шериф Стилински очень наблюдательный и умный. Хотя… сын ему не уступит, пожалуй.

 

***

Когда через два дня колокольчик на двери звякнул с утра, Дерек сразу почувствовал неладное: в этот раз он не успел даже кофе себе налить. Кто придет делать татуировку или пирсинг в десять утра посреди недели?  
У стойки снова стоял Стилински, на этот раз, правда, старший.  
\- Шериф?  
\- Мистер Хейл?  
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза и понимали все без слов. Но в тюрьму очень не хотелось возвращаться, а понимание к делу не подошьешь. И Дерек притопнул мысленно на высунувшуюся совесть, решив попытаться продать свою свободу подороже.  
\- Решили сделать татуировку, шериф?  
\- Нет, я, наверное, слишком стар для этих развлечений…  
\- Напрасно, есть очень подходящие мотивы, - перевести все в шутку не удалось.  
\- Скажите, пожалуйста, - подчеркнуто-вежливый тон шерифа вызывал заведомую панику, ведь Дерек не забыл «сынок», сопровождавшее его в тяжелые времена, - у вас бывают несовершеннолетние клиенты?  
\- Иногда, - шериф наверняка видел татуировки на многих подростках в городе.  
\- Есть для них какие-то дополнительные условия?  
\- Да, конечно, разрешение, а еще лучше присутствие родителей.  
Шериф улыбнулся, начиная догадываться, что данное «дело» не получится раскрыть молниеносно.  
\- А как вы проверяете возраст клиентов?  
\- Прошу показать удостоверение личности, - Дерек улыбнулся. Шерифу – дружелюбно, своим мыслям – с ехидцей. В надежде, что полиция наконец-то найдет источник фальшивых удостоверений и ему не придется идти против собственной совести раз за разом.  
Шериф, казалось, не ожидал этой искренней улыбки и задумался о чем-то. А Дерек решил, что терять ему нечего, и пошел в лобовую атаку:  
\- Что-то случилось, шериф?  
\- Не поверите, мистер Хейл, вчера обнаружил татуировку на моем сыне!  
\- Ну, это модно…  
\- Но дело в том, что разрешения я не давал, не говоря уже о присутствии, а ваше заведение – единственное в нашем городе, где можно ее сделать.  
\- На месте подростка, желающего сделать что-либо в обход родителей, я бы поехал в соседний город. Тем более там есть несколько тату-салонов.  
\- То есть вы хотите сказать, мистер Хейл, что мой сын к вам не приходил?  
\- Ко мне не приходил ни один подросток, предъявивший удостоверение на фамилию Стилински, ведь у вашего сына ваша фамилия?  
Говорить правду было приятно. Шериф не дурак, должен начать копать в нужном направлении, откуда берутся все эти липовые документы.  
\- Да-да, - Стилински старший задумался о чем-то, низко опустив голову и потирая лоб.

***

Теперь звон колокольчика сопровождался шумом и грохотом, как будто кто-то, желая войти, запутался в ногах и в правилах пользования дверью: сначала открой, потом пройди.  
Они еще не увидели, кто пытался с таким шумом ворваться в студию, как звонкий голос опередил своего хозяина:  
\- Дерек! Дерек! Я придумал насчет пирсинга!  
Запыхавшийся Стайлз ввалился в помещение, сразу заполнив его своей энергией. Лицо в предвкушении, руки уже почти разведены для очередного жеста. И тут он увидел отца. Казалось, шериф совершенно не удивлен увидеть сына, он даже вроде как кивнул своим мыслям. Наблюдать за младшим Стилински было на порядок интересней. Сначала это выглядело как удар о невидимую стену. Парень даже дышать не мог. Но вот отчаяние в глазах сменилось какими-то лихорадочно пролистываемыми мыслями, на лице мелькнула тень надежды. Лучшая защита – нападение. Сайлз уже открыл рот, чтобы перейти в наступление на нервную систему отца, когда тот резко повернулся к Дереку и уточнил:  
\- Пирсинг, мистер Хейл?  
Дерек посмотрел внимательно в глаза шерифу, а потом, протянув ему руки, словно предлагая надеть на них наручники, перевел буравящий взгляд на его сына. Стайлз же вдруг почему-то решил помолчать, отводя взгляд.  
Шериф, однако, не торопился с наручниками:  
\- Мистер Хейл, уточните, пожалуйста: мой сын пришел к вам, сообщил, что у него нет разрешения родителей, не показал документов, а вы, несмотря на это, сделали ему татуировку? – Дерек удовлетворенно отметил про себя, что главную проблему Стилински-старший выявил сразу. Но не в его правилах было подставлять кого-то. И он молча сделал еще шаг вперед, практически упираясь подставленными запястьями в шерифа.  
Взгляд Стайлза забегал от лица отца к рукам Дерека, он несколько раз открывал и закрывал рот, но, похоже, и его воспитывали не выезжать на чужих проблемах:  
\- Пап, постой, Дерек не виноват! – он продолжал метаться между необходимостью сказать правду и попытками придумать что-нибудь на скорую руку, что и Хейла оставит на свободе и ему позволит сохранить ценный документ.  
\- Сын, он сделал тебе татуировку, хотя ты не предъявил ему никаких документов. Я обязан провести разбирательство.  
Стайлз помялся еще немного и пробормотал:  
\- Предъявил…  
\- Документ, что тебе шестнадцать лет?  
\- Нет, вот это, - Стайлз с отчаянием сунул руку в карман и резким движением выложил на стойку фальшивое удостоверение. Шериф, всегда казавшийся Дереку таким мягким и покладистым, блеснул металлом в глазах и внимательно всмотрелся в документ.  
\- Итон Хант? Серьезно, Стайлз?  
Подросток, явно пытавшийся оказаться в другом месте, желательно в другой вселенной в этот момент, взмахнул руками и наконец-то решился встретиться взглядом с отцом:  
\- Пап, все в городе знают, что Стилински – фамилия шерифа. И я честно старался не подводить тебя.  
Последнее утверждение вызвало на лице стража порядка скептическую гримасу.  
\- И какие же невыполнимые миссии ты совершал с помощью этого, - шериф помахал фальшивкой перед носом у сына.  
\- Я… я недавно… и…  
\- Ты раздобыл это чтобы сделать татуировку?! И только? Куда мне сходить еще с этой карточкой, порасспрашивать?  
Все это время Стайлз морщил нос и щурил глаза, словно так ему легче перенести упреки. Неожиданно он вскинулся, все лицо выражало надежду. Дерек заподозрил неладное. Было видно, что мальчишка придумал что-то, чтобы отделаться от отца, но насколько этот экспромт будет удачным?  
\- Пап, прости, но мне очень нравится Дерек, я не знал, как к нему подойти, и решил, что лучше всего будет, если я приду в качестве клиента.  
Дерек ощутил, как волосы у него встают дыбом. И невольно перевел взгляд на кобуру шерифа, мысленно прощаясь с жизнью. Но, видимо, он что-то не учел, потому что Стилински-старший даже не напрягся, только изучал выражение лица сына.  
\- То есть татуировка тебе не так чтобы очень и нужна?  
\- Ну… это вторично, пап…  
\- Мистер Хейл, скажите, вы знаете, как можно избавиться от нее?  
\- Да, сэр!  
Оба Стилински удивленно оглядели Дерека, который все больше чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
\- Пап, но шрам все равно уже останется, давай оставим!  
\- Насчет шрама – это правда? – шериф снова повернулся к Хейлу.  
\- К сожалению, да, сэр, - Дерек поймал себя на том, что стоит в постойке «смирно» и даже пытается тянуться. Вот ведь, и в армии вроде не служил. Усилием воли сменил позу, но внутри что-то продолжало предательски дрожать. Пока эти двое здесь, нечего и думать расслабиться.  
\- Мистер Хейл, вам нужна помощь полиции в связи с преследованием со стороны присутствующего здесь Стайлза Стилински?  
Дерек просто видел, что между строк тут написано слово «подвох», но в чем он, понять не сумел, поэтому вынужден был ответить:  
\- Нет, сэр. Сам разберусь.  
\- Сами разберетесь, - задумчиво потянул шериф. Покрутил фальшивое удостоверение в руках, якобы машинально спрятал его в нагрудном кармане. Стайлз печально проводил глазами не без труда полученный документ и, видимо, понадеялся, что на этом его проблемы закончились. Но отец не собирался так просто дать ему улизнуть от ответственности и сделал это так блестяще, что Дерек готов был аплодировать, если бы не одно но:  
\- Сынок, ты, как всегда, все усложняешь. Я рад, что ты получил шанс сейчас открыто обо всем рассказать Дереку, мне пора идти, а после твоего признания вам точно есть, что обсудить вдвоем.  
Парень заметно запаниковал, широко распахнул глаза, не ожидая такого подвоха со стороны родного отца. А Дерек, глядя на удаляющуюся спину шерифа, сообразил, что разговор со Стайлзом – его часть наказания за то, что закрыл глаза на заведомую фальшивку.  
Дверь за Стилински-старшим захлопнулась, и оставшиеся двое встретились, наконец, взглядами. Стайлз снова собирался что-то сказать, когда колокольчик звякнул, и от дверей уже привычно-мягкими интонациями шерифа донеслось:  
\- Дерек, насчет пирсинга, я надеюсь, могу обойтись без металлоискателя, когда сын вернется домой?  
\- Разумеется, сэр, - невольно вытянувшись, отрапортовал Дерек. Давно он себя не чувствовал так паршиво. Но и план мести несносному подростку тут же возник у него в голове.  
\- Заходи, - резко бросил он Стайлзу, поднимая секцию стойки.  
\- Зачем? – голос парня дрогнул. – Пирсинг же все равно нельзя?..  
\- Посмотрю, как заживает.  
Дерек старался ничем не выдать воодушевления, предвкушая реакцию Стайлза на свою провокацию.  
И вот парень перед ним в кресле, правда, на этот раз в футболке. Тянет свой нос, пытаясь разглядеть татуировку.  
А Дерек, сжав руку подростка чуть выше локтя, почти касаясь татуировки носом, старательно нейтральным тоном переспросил:  
\- Значит, я тебе так нравлюсь?  
Ему показалось, он услышал, как сердце Стайлза споткнулось, а потом пустилось вразнос. Но и Стилински-младший не так прост. Самоуверенно-развязно, не выдавая голосом паники, он пустился в объяснение очевидного:  
\- Чувак, прости, совсем не было времени придумать что-нибудь другое. Главное – прокатило, правда? Ты не в тюрьме, я не под домашним арестом, - пауза. – Надеюсь.  
\- Придумать? – Дерек аккуратно добавил в голос едва уловимую нотку обиды. – А я уже представил, что это правда.  
И проникновенно посмотрел в глаза оторопевшему клиенту. Тот лежал в кресле, пытаясь, похоже, продавить подголовник до пола, лишь бы сбежать от нависающего мастера, вторгшегося в его личное пространство слишком глубоко. От испуга и неспособности осмыслить все это, мальчишка приоткрыл рот и жадно втянул воздух. А Дерек демонстративно перевел взгляд на губы Стайлза и громко сглотнул.  
Есть! Сопляк наконец-то не нашел слов. Все, на что его хватило – это закрыть рот. Зато теперь Дерек имел отличную возможность оценить глаза мальчишки. Мелькнула досада, что такое богатство досталось парню, а не девчонке, природа иногда несправедлива. Хотя…  
Медово-карие омуты затягивали. Просили прощения, молили о снисхождении. В глубине все еще оставался намек на желание бороться. И Дерек все ниже склонялся, желая разглядеть подробно радужку, понять, что дает этот потрясающий эффект. Любовался ресницами, оттеняющими это тепло. И очнулся только, почувствовав на губах дыхание Стайлза. «Блядь, надо лучше за собой следить, а то и впрямь до тюрьмы дело дойдет. По совсем уж неприглядной статье…» Он резко выпрямился:  
\- Иди, Ромео, в следующий раз подумай, прежде чем болтать. Через две недели забеги. Посмотрим, может, при заживлении где-нибудь краску вытолкнет. Надо будет подправить. Только перед тем, как приходить, объясни все отцу.  
Да, стоило устраивать это, чтобы понаблюдать за сменой бесценных эмоций: растерянность, понимание, облегчение. Последнее выбилось из ряда – легкая досада? Хм – ему польстило, что Дерек на него мог запасть? И хозяин студии с трудом удержался от очередной провокации. 

***

Дерек только собирался закрыться на обеденный перерыв, когда нетерпеливый колокольчик заставил его сморщиться, как от зубной боли. Хоть прошло и ощутимо меньше двух недель, хозяин тату-салона даже не удивился, снова увидев Стайлза.  
Приглядевшись к пакету в руках гостя, голодный мастер понял, что обед пришел к нему сам, но с обременением в виде несносного мальчишки.  
\- Привет? – подросток пытался приветливо и непринужденно улыбаться.  
\- Привет, - Дерек не очень понимал, что ему теперь делать: выгнать нежданного посетителя, чтобы не злить лишний раз шерифа? Или, наоборот, проявить элементарную вежливость?  
\- Я решил, что ты тут голодный. Вот зашел в закусочную… Я подумал…  
\- Зачем ты пришел? Я обещал твоему отцу, что больше не прикоснусь к твоему телу без его разрешения.  
Стайлз уставился ему в глаза, пару раз моргнул и начал неуловимо краснеть. Дерек даже растерялся немного, не понимая реакции, пока не прокрутил свои слова в голове еще раз. И порадовался, что под щетиной его собственное смущение заметно не будет.  
\- Я имею в виду, что больше никаких татуировок и пирсингов.  
\- Я… я просто… решил угостить…  
Дерек знал, что его не любят люди за это, но смысла сдерживаться тоже не видел:  
\- Зачем ты сюда ходишь, пацан? Здесь тебе нечего делать. Сюда приходят взрослые люди, чтобы украсить или изуродовать собственное тело. Я повелся один раз на твою просьбу. И чуть за это не огреб. Пошел вон. Приходи через несколько лет – поговорим.  
\- Мне что – теперь это выкидывать? – парень помахал пакетом с едой.  
\- Съешь сам!  
\- Да ты что – там такие порции.  
\- Блядь, ладно, давай сюда, спасибо большое, но чтобы это было в первый и последний раз! Ты все понял?  
Дерек схватил злополучный пакет и двинулся в сторону подсобки, но его остановило блеяние:  
\- Эээ… Ооо… Прости, я думал… Ну, что мы вроде как вместе поедим…  
Дерек зарычал, вернулся к стойке и хотел уже совсем послать Стайлза вместе с обедом и всем остальным, но как назло в этот момент колокольчик снова напомнил о себе, и в помещение, сразу ставшее ужасно тесным, ввалилась троица. Любимые клиенты. Солидные люди в будни, маргиналы в свободное время. Огромные, бородатые. Сегодня, для разнообразия, в костюмах.  
Дерек покосился на Стайлза и поморщился – парню надо научиться держать рот закрытым, пока кто-нибудь не решил над ним зло пошутить. Потому что обойти вниманием эту особенность было очень трудно, почти невозможно. Такой анатомически правильный рот, когда закрыт, но это случается так редко. И такая огромная пасть, когда открывается.  
\- Иди в подсобку, выложи, что для меня, что для тебя…  
\- Может, поедим вместе?  
\- Слушай, потом решим, сейчас мне надо пообщаться с клиентами, просто подожди там, ладно? - хозяин мастерской попытался ненавязчиво всунуть пакет с едой Стайлзу и подтолкнуть его в сторону подсобки.  
Тот послушно двигался в заданном направлении, рискуя, однако, свернуть себе шею, потому что оторваться взглядом от посетителей он так и не смог.  
Дерек ждал одного из них в эти дни, чтобы проверить, как идет заживление на спине, где они работали над огромной татуировкой со сложным цветовым решением. Именно от таких клиентов зависел его бизнес. Это не отдельная картинка за сотню-другую баксов. Здесь разрабатывался дизайн для всего тела, четко продуманная композиция, объединенные общим сюжетом или темой элементы. Такое не сделаешь за пару часов. Сначала проработка и утверждение эскизов, все индивидуально, потом работа на человеке, растягивавшаяся иногда на месяцы. В зависимости от особенностей кожи и наличия свободного времени. Один из этой троицы, Макс, уже стал обладателем такого украшения. Другой, Стэн, как раз в процессе. Третий, Тайлер, которому еще с молодости достались грубо сделанные почти неприличного содержания картинки, все никак не мог решиться, хоть друзья его и подначивали при каждом удобном случае.  
Пока Стэн раздевался и предъявлял спину Дереку, Макс пояснил, зачем они сегодня пришли втроем.  
\- Прикинь, Тайлер созрел! Но идеи у него – хуй проссышь, о чем он думает. Дерек, если кто в Калифорнии и справится с этим, то только ты.  
Дерек, удовлетворенный тем, как заживает кожа Стэна, обсудил с ним дату и время очередного сеанса. Наконец, ничто не мешало их общению с Тайлером.  
Тот был не слишком красноречив, но озадаченный мастер понял, что клиент непрост. Требований два: используется только черный цвет – это не проблема. Второе требование не то чтобы поставило его в тупик, но он даже не знал, с чего начать. Тайлер хотел по всему телу репродукции старинных гравюр. Желательно, одного автора. Желательно, объединенных общей сюжетной линией.  
Пока мысли его метались в попытках вспомнить хоть пару примеров, в салоне повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь… клацаньем клавиатуры? Дерек готов был спустить на Стайлза всех собак, но тот сам подал признаки жизни:  
\- Дерек! Посмотри, что я нашел!  
Раздраженное рычание оборвалось. На экране компьютера Дерек увидел потрясающее изображение. Ну, конечно! Как он мог забыть? Не прошло и минуты, как троица гостей плотно обступила Стайлза у компьютера, а тот выискивал в сети все больше и больше изображений. Начали с Дюрера, прошлись по Доре, Ботичелли. Глаза азартно разгорелись, тут же появились идеи размещения на теле. Дерек, следивший за тем, чтобы вторжение в подсобку не оставило его без рабочего места, не успевал за полетом мысли. Клиенты хлопали Стайлза по плечам и спине, оставляя, судя по всему, синяки на его тонкой коже. А тот уже копировал ссылки на ресурсы на флешку Тайлера.  
Решили, что Тайлер изучит вопрос и придет уже с более конкретными предложениями. Клиенты остались довольны, радостно размахивали руками. Дерек расслабился, пока не прозвучало:  
\- Какой толковый у тебя подмастерье! Чудо, какой сообразительный! – Макс снова огрел тщедушного на собственном фоне Стайлза по спине.  
\- И креативный! – Тайлер выглядел очень довольным.  
Дерек видел, как Стайлза начал распирать восторг, как он уже набрал побольше воздуха в легкие, чтобы закричать от радости.  
\- Не подмастерье! – отрезал Дерек, не вдаваясь в подробности, что делает подросток в его мастерской. В глубине души ему даже стало немного жаль парня, так резко на смену улыбке пришла гримаса разочарования. Тон хозяина мастерской не оставлял места для сомнений, поэтому клиенты сочли за лучшее перевести разговор на еще одну важную тему.  
\- Да, Дерек, чуть не забыл. Как насчет пригласительного на закрытую байкерскую вечерину в районе Фриско через месяц? Держи, тут на двоих.  
\- Я ж не байкер!  
\- Поверь, мужик, - бас Макса становится бархатистым. Он умеет убедить, именно это и сделало его самым удачным дилером мототехники на Западном побережье. – Девчонки, способные оценить хороший байк, поведутся и на твою «Камаро».  
Он масляно подмигнул, а затем ему, видимо, пришла еще какая-то идея в голову, потому что он посмотрел на опять раскрывшего рот Стайлза, свел брови и на всякий случай уточнил:  
\- Или не девчонки. И в любом случае приглашение на двоих, - он непринужденно кивнул в сторону несостоявшегося подмастерья, который еще несколько мгновений о чем-то думал, а потом резко захлопнул рот и опять начал краснеть. 

***

После ухода клиентов в помещении стало сразу тихо и очень просторно. Стайлз все еще сидел за компьютером, и, похоже, мечтал стать невидимкой, огорошенный последним предположением огромного Макса.  
А Дерек, еще час назад готовый своими руками выкинуть Стайлза вон, расслабился, оценив предварительно намечающийся проект. Да и на вечеринку имеет смысл запастись визитками. Он был почти рад тому, что Стайлз так вовремя оказался за его компьютером. Настолько, что решил пока не делать замечаний по этому поводу «креативному» гостю.  
\- Ну, давай поедим уже, а то я совсем проголодался, - попытался вывести подростка из ступора. Тот встрепенулся, начал вынимать контейнеры из пакета. Но все еще был скован, видимо, ждал приколов. И снова раскрыл рот, услышав от Дерека благодарность.

 

***

Закончив разговор, Дерек сжал трубку так, что она жалобно пискнула и треснула. Блядь, теперь еще и телефона нет. А ярость только разрослась, мешая дышать и рационально мыслить. А обдумать все так хотелось. Без эмоций.  
Он пошел в подсобку, радуясь, что на сегодня не было записи, а в планах – только работа над эскизами для Тайлера. Снова кофе и сигарета. И попытаться разобраться в происходящем.  
За что пострадал телефон? Дерек был зол на Стайлза? Как старший товарищ, которым он пытался быть, он должен был порадоваться за парня. Тот с момента знакомства бухтел, что лучший друг детства забыл про него, связавшись с некой Эллисон. Новенькой из их класса. А сегодня сладкая парочка поссорилась, и Скотт тут же вспомнил о заброшенном друге. Это нормально. Почему тогда Дерек от гнева чуть зубы себе не раскрошил? Привык? Настолько привык, что почти каждый день Стайлз у него в салоне? Не затыкается, делится всеми новостями планеты одновременно, разбрасывает вещи. Разве к такому можно привыкнуть? Разве не его мечты были уже наконец-то отдохнуть от мальчишки, занявшего вдруг такое место в его жизни?  
Насчет места в жизни он догадался в первый раз, когда услышал, как Стайлз говорит по телефону с его, Дерека, клиентом.  
\- Тайлер, привет, бро! Я тут тебе еще скинул несколько картинок. У нас остались без идей икры и грудь, - Стайлз плечом прижимал телефон к уху, одновременно щелкая как сумасшедший мышкой. А второй рукой колдуя над клавиатурой своего ноута.  
В тот миг Дерек понял, что как минимум с этим проектом он без Стайлза уже не справится. Хоть он и прорычал тогда «не подмастерье!», но парень просто им стал, не особо выслушивая пожелания окружающих.  
Второй раз, когда Дерек понял, что все это заходит слишком далеко, случился при очередном визите шерифа. Дерек ждал если не ареста, то как минимум угроз. А получил приглашение на ужин. И едва уловимое умоляющее выражение глаз Стилински-старшего, ведь ему пообещали кусок средне-прожаренного стейка с кровью. Но только если будут гости. Дерек пошел. И шерифа было жаль, и интересно посмотреть, как же готовит Стайлз. А главное – хотелось немного давно забытого ощущения семьи. Которое так и не смогла подарить ему Лора после гибели родителей.  
Пошел и проклял все. Вернее, Стайлз, надо признать, отлично готовил. Потекла неспешная беседа о погоде, новостях. Дерек размяк, наслаждаясь едой и вином. Шериф аккуратно и ненавязчиво задавал вопросы, пытаясь понять, каким медом намазано его сыну в тату-салоне. И Дерек не удержался от комплиментов, что без Стайлза он бы ни за что не справился с таким сложным заказом. И в момент, когда беседа из осторожно-разведывательной превратилась просто в дружескую, прозвучало:  
\- Пап, скажи, если Дерек и я, ну то есть если мы… у нас… ты ведь не будешь против, правда?  
И хоть руки у шерифа были свободны, Дерек еще бесконечных минут пять ощущал ствол табельного оружия у своего лба, такой злостью прошил его насквозь взгляд Стилински-старшего в то время как Стайлз наскоро лепил малоубедительную историю. О юморе и попытках разобраться в своей сексуальности. И что он думал, что отец его по-настоящему толерантен, а оказывается. И что спросил он это так, для примера, раз уж Дерек под руку попался.  
И шериф, внимательно наблюдая за Дереком, вдруг смягчился, потрепал его по плечу:  
\- Расслабься, сынок, если такое и произойдет, мне совершенно ясно, что это будет насилие со стороны Стайлза. Не над телом, так над мозгом.  
Но напряжение в атмосфере гостиной так и осталось, и Дерек сбежал, не дожидаясь десерта.  
А Стайлз завалился на следующий день в салон, как будто ничего не произошло. И, похоже, не собирался избавлять Дерека от своего присутствия. До сегодняшнего дня, когда лучший друг нашел вдруг пару часов для Стайлза.  
Дерек никогда не был жаворонком. И работать с утра не хотелось, но он упорно принуждал себя к правильному, дневному, свойственному нормальным людям, образу жизни. Возможно, чтобы убедить самого себя, что ему удалось избавиться от прошлого. Но теперь он ненавидел утро еще больше. Стайлз ведь был в это время в школе. И пока его не было, Дерек не мог избавиться от ощущения, что в его маленькой студии начинает гулять эхо, настолько помещение казалось пустым.  
А сегодня эта пустота растянется на целый день. Дерек в одну затяжку высосал оставшуюся половину сигареты, так что заслезились глаза от сдерживаемого кашля. Решительно встал, подошел к рабочему столу, где были разложены эскизы для Тайлера, выполненные в масштабе. В принципе, все было почти готово. Додумать только пару элементов, Дерек сел за стол, минут десять невидяще смотрел на рисунки. Потом вскочил и с трудом удержался от того чтобы смять или разорвать плоды их совместного труда со Стайлзом. 

***

Каждый раз, доставая эту папку с полки, Дерек понимал, что снова проиграл. Еле удерживался от того, чтобы протереть пыль – так папка меньше привлекала внимание. Развязывал старомодные тряпичные завязки, быстро пролистывал до конца, где хранилось несколько чистых листов, чтобы были всегда под рукой. Можно было, конечно, не перелистывать. Перекинуть всю пачку. Но он не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не зависнуть на долгие секунды на некоторых изображениях.  
Сел на пол, прижал затылок к стене, закрыл глаза и с мыслью «Сегодня вечером точно сожгу на хуй, пока Стайлз не наткнулся» резким движением взял карандаш. 

***

На этот раз звон колокольчика едва скользнул по погруженному в творчество сознанию. Спасла Дерека привычка Стайлза с порога начинать разговор, словно он и не прерывался:  
\- Дерек! Дерек! Что у тебя с телефоном?  
Дерек вскочил, поймал готовые разлететься листы, захлопнул папку и одним быстрым движением отправил ее на верхнюю полку стеллажа. Руки были черными от мягкого карандаша, он так и не смог избавиться от привычки наводить светотени, размазывая жирный графит по бумаге пальцами. Ужасно непрофессионально. Но именно здесь имело особую прелесть.  
Стайлз ввалился в подсобку, бросил школьный рюкзак привычным жестом в предназначенный им для этого угол.  
\- Что за фигня с твоим телефоном? Сел, что ли? – он бесцеремонно схватил трубку Дерека и удивленно уставился на треснувший экран. – Оу! Если хочешь, я могу тебе привезти из дома запасной. Я храню вот для таких случаев.  
После долгих часов тишины – сегодня он даже забыл включить музыку – Дерек был немного оглушен. А еще внутри что-то подрагивало от осознания того, что он чуть не спалился. Однозначно, вечером – костер. А пока пришлось отмереть и попытаться как-то поддержать диалог.  
\- Я тебя не ждал сегодня, - в интонации почти не читался вопрос, но Стайлз, видимо, только и искал повода рассказать.  
Он прислонился спиной к стеллажу, злобно пнул нижнюю полку, и, взмахнув руками, начал делиться своими бедами:  
\- Слушай, вот скажи мне как умудренный опытом чел! Мужики все становятся такими мудаками, когда влюбляются?  
Дерек хотел уже было начать рассуждения на предложенную тему, но вовремя догадался, что вопрос все же риторический. Стайлз не выдержал паузу и продолжил:  
\- Ты можешь себе представить, что первый раз за два месяца мы уселись со Скоттом за приставку, достали парочку любимых дисков. Все было идеально, как раньше. И тут, - это было второй попыткой подержать паузу, снова неудачной. – Она просто приперлась, как будто ее кто-то ждал.  
Стайлз был в крайнем возмущении и поймал взгляд Дерека, предлагая разделить его гнев. Дереку же секунду назад, при очередном ударе ноги по стеллажу показалось, что что-то наверху пошевелилось. И он пытался незаметно, не привлекая внимания Стайлза, разглядеть, что же там происходит. Поэтому с убедительностью возмущения не срослось, и он переспросил, скорей для того чтобы показать, что внимательно слушал:  
\- Кого ее-то?  
\- Эту сучку, Эллисон. Прикинь, она при мне после последнего урока из-за какой-то ерунды разве что его на хуй не послала. А через пару часов явилась. Слушай, и ведь сообразила, что звонить не стоит, по телефону легче послать. А так пришла, и Скотт, стоило ему увидеть ее сиськи, сразу потерял остатки мозгов. Да они уже в кровати были, когда Скотт догадался, что я все еще рядом. Разве так поступают с лучшими друзьями?  
На последнем вопросе Стайлз пнул стеллаж так, что тот покачнулся, и Дерек сразу понял, что шевелилось. Небрежно закинутая папка с рисунками легла не на полку, а на какой-то мусор, и все это время потихоньку сползала, чтобы на последнем ударе Стайлза слететь вниз.  
Как иногда причудливо меняется ход времени. Дерек видел, как папка топором рухнула вниз, как на полпути она вдруг начала распахиваться, а рисунки, подхваченные рассекаемым воздухом, начали плавно кружиться по всему помещению, устилая пол как осенняя листва. И до того, как Стайлз успел броситься их ловить, Дерек еще успел подумать, что ничего бы страшного не произошло, завяжи он завязки, как обычно. Ну, соврал бы что-нибудь, но жизнь бы продолжалась.  
И он поднял глаза к потолку, сжав кулаки. В ожидании насмешек или угроз. Но точно зная, что его прежняя жизнь закончилась. Прошло несколько секунд, показавшихся вечностью, и Дерек не выдержал. Затаив дыхание, он медленно опустил голову, чтобы увидеть, как Стайлз, без каких-либо понятных эмоций на лице, подбирает лист за листом, внимательно вглядываясь в каждое изображение. Собрав все рисунки, он сел на пол, прислонившись к стене, и нечитаемым, вызывающим панику у Дерека тоном, спросил:  
\- Ничего не хочешь рассказать?  
Он продолжил перебирать рисунки, не отвлекаясь, но Дерек все же уловил молниеносное движение зрачков в свою сторону. Говорить было тяжело, в горле пересохло. Ему было тупо страшно. Но это не тот вопрос и не те обстоятельства, на которые можно ответить молчанием:  
\- Что-то непонятно? – а сам закрыл глаза и вцепился пальцами себе в волосы. Какой долбоеб. Все это время сжимал зубы, рычал и рявкал без повода, объясняя свое поведение себе же самому нежеланием привадить мальчишку. А на самом деле, и теперь он не видел смысла врать хотя бы себе, не желая, чтобы тот догадался, что творится у него в голове. И ему это блестяще удавалось. Он сполз на пол по противоположной от Стайлза стене, и все же рискнул поднять взгляд. – Сегодня вечером я собирался ее сжечь, честно.  
Стайлз отвел глаза сразу, не дав заглянуть себе в душу:  
\- Искусство жечь нехорошо…  
\- С каких пор порнуха считается искусством? – перебил его Дерек, а в душе готов был молиться, лишь бы парень подписал уже приговор и уметался.  
\- Слушай, никогда не думал, что способность рисовать можно применить вот так. Круто. Бешеная экономия на дурацком порно из сети, да еще и получаешь индивидуальный товар. Слушай, а мультики можно так рисовать?  
Дерек застыл. Не может быть, просто не может быть, чтобы Стайлз не понял, кто изображен на рисунках. Мальчишка задумал изощренный план мести за все это и уже начал приводить его в исполнение. Последняя мысль застила ему гневом глаза, и он в одно движение сорвал дистанцию между ними и ощутимо приложил сидящего Стайлза затылком о стену:  
\- Какие, блядь, мультики?! – он хотел бы вытрясти из мальчишки душу, но оказавшись в такой близи от его лица, почувствовав запах, Дерек засмотрелся на Стайлза, а потом вдруг в его почти отключившийся мозг пришла мысль, что не стоит усугублять проблему еще одной уголовной статьей. Тяжело дыша, он с трудом разжал пальцы, выпустив ворот очередной толстовки. – Ты, наверное, слишком шокирован этим и не понимаешь..., - он сделал паузу в надежде найти нужные слова, потом врубился, что пытается в этой ситуации снова играть старшего товарища, и застонал от бессилия исправить хоть что-то.  
\- Ты прав, Дерек, я действительно немного шокирован и не очень понимаю, - почему-то зашептал Стайлз, придвинувшись ближе к Дереку. – Дерек, если вот тут правда, и ты не ошибся в пропорциях. Блядь, я не уверен, что справлюсь с этим, - и он сунул ему в руки один из рисунков. На котором Стайлз стоит на коленях, грудью на подушке, призывно выставив зад, и пытается смотреть на Дерека, уже прицелившегося к тщательно прорисованной дырочке.  
Ничего не понимающий Дерек, перевел взгляд с картинки на Стайлза, чтобы увидеть те же самые глаза, что и на ней. Где-то глубоко мелькнула мысль, что глаза ему очень удались, но потом осознание происходящего ударило по темени, заставив открыть рот. С трудом облизав губы и поймав на них взгляд Стайлза, он хрипло уточнил:  
\- То есть больше тебя ничего не беспокоит?  
Стайлз помялся, смущенно отвел глаза, и снова шепотом подтвердил:  
\- Беспокоит. Вот тут… Ты нарисовал…, - и Стайлз показал еще один рисунок, на котором стоящий перед ним на коленях Дерек вылизывает ему яйца, держа член в руке. – Ты понимаешь… Ты мне тут… польстил немного. Только не говори, что размер не имеет значения. И… я боюсь, что разочарую тебя.  
Дереку показалось, что его голову засунули в микроволновку. Он попытался осознать услышанное, еще раз. Просто не мог собрать мысли, глядя, как Стайлз уже по третьему разу перелистывает пачку рисунков. На некоторых остановившись подольше, какие-то проигнорировав. И тут спасительная мысль пронеслась по звенящей голове:  
\- Еб твою мать, ты просто прикалываешься! – Дерек был так рад придумать хоть какое-то объяснение происходящему, что хоть и направил указательный палец Стайлзу в район грудины, но не смог удержать ликование внутри.  
\- Да, прикалываюсь, - тон Стайлза был настолько непривычно серьезен, что Дерек растерялся еще больше. – А что ты хотел услышать? Что я с момента нашего знакомства только и думал, что о тебе? Что я перерыл всю сеть, но нашел пару роликов гей-порно с парнем, похожим на тебя? И с тех пор без этого подрочить не мог? Что я уже свыкся с мыслью, что я так и останусь унылым девственником, потому что перестал замечать кого-либо вокруг? Ты это хотел услышать?  
Дерек был опустошен. Он прокручивал в голове слова Стайлза снова и снова. И основная мысль все еще ускользала от него. Просто он уже давно перестал верить в сказки. Не бывает так. А потом он вспомнил, как Стайлз сел на пол с рисунками. Как его рука вроде бы незаметно проводила вдоль застежки тесных джинсов. Как он менял позу несколько раз за минуту, как будто ему что-то мешало. Все еще не веря, Дерек сжал лицо Стайлза ладонями, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.  
\- Да, насчет того, что ты мне польстил, я тоже прикололся, на самом деле - почти угадал. Просто уж больно сюжет воодушевляющий, - и Стайлз развязно подмигнул, окатив Дерека новой волной непонятных эмоций. А потом неожиданно вырвался из рук, не догадываясь, что на щеках остались грифельные разводы, и потянул Дерека за собой. – Пойдем! Купим подарок Эллисон, - и, увидев недоумение на лице Дерека, пояснил, - Без ее гребаного ПМСа мы бы так и дрочили до старости по разным углам. И пусть Скотт позлится, когда мы ей что-нибудь подарим. И теперь-то ты возьмешь меня на вечеринку во Фриско?  
Дерек зарычал и заткнул, наконец, этот невозможный рот поцелуем.


End file.
